


Your Arms Are Pretty Comfy

by viczilla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, GTA!AU, M/M, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viczilla/pseuds/viczilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael trips in the woods and sprains his ankle" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Are Pretty Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Uh wow this ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be. Whoops. Thanks to i-am-myan-trash.tumblr.com for the prompt, you're the best, friend :) (Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but I refuse to make them go camping so I was struggling to find a reason as to why they would be in the woods)  
> Sorry I know the title sucks I suck at coming up with them :(

Ryan swore as the noise of yet another police chopper reached his ears. “Michael, we need to move. Like, now.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Michael’s loud voice came into his ear piece, and he watched as the lad swiftly ran from inside the bank to join Ryan where he was poised shooting out the window of his car.

“GO, GO, GO!” Michael screamed, and was barely in the car before Ryan’s foot was slamming onto the gas pedal, shooting off down the street as the cops quickly followed.

The pair quickly drove out of town, going off road, but the stream of police, for once, wouldn’t let up.

“Fuck. Fuck!” Ryan yelled again, feeling his car starting to swerve and the unmistakable noise of the tireless wheel sparking on the ground.

“Ryan?” Michael yelled as he shot at the cops behind them.

“They must shot off one of my tires!”

Michael shouted out in frustration as Ryan tried to quickly think of an escape plan. “Fuck! Okay, I’m going to pull over at where the trees are. Throw some sticky bombs on the car, and when we jump out, the cops should run into it, and hopefully explode. Once were in the trees, the choppers should lose us. Even if everything works out, as soon as we roll out we need to get into the woods and run. Got it?” Ryan said quickly, pushing harder on the gas in an attempt to make the car go faster. It was a crazy plan, but it was their only chance of getting out of there alive. That is, if they did everything perfectly.

Michael shouted a yes and quickly tossed some sticky bombs on the hood and side of the car, strapping his gun to his chest and getting ready to run for the woods as soon as Ryan gave the word.

“On my mark! 3…” Ryan yelled out, switching to the brakes. “2…”  The brakes squealed and the car groaned, turning sideways slightly. “JUMP!”  Ryan and Michael jumped and rolled out of the car, sprinting into the woods. As they did, Ryan turned his head and watched as the cops, not expecting the sudden stop, slammed into the car, exploding it and themselves along with it.

Ryan cheered softly before turning his head back to the woods, and began running more smoothly, letting his instincts take over as he dodged trees and roots. The choppers lost sight of the pair in the woods, as expected, and soon their noise faded off. He could only hope that the rest of the police had given up, and assumed the pair had died in the crash.

 Ryan and Michael traded relieved looks and grins as they caught each other’s eyes. Ryan slowed his pace a little, still running, just at a less intense speed. At that moment, he heard a small “oof” and then a loud swear. He looked over as Michael snagged his foot over a tree root that was partially hidden in the dirt and grass, and fall.

“Michael? You good?” He asked, turning around and switching his pace to a jog to get back over to his fallen friend.

At that moment, Geoff’s voice finally crackled through the com system. “You boys okay over there?”

“Fucking peachy,” Michael grunted, shifting so his face wasn’t pressed against the dirt.

Ryan sniggered quietly, leaning over to brush the dirt off Michael’s face.

“You still got the cash?” Geoff asked, ignoring Michaels grumbling.

“No, the cops told me to drop it so I did.” Michael said, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, dick-bag, just don’t fucking lose it. I’ll see you back at the safe house.” Geoff said before his mic clicked off, and the coms went dead.

 “Are you injured?” Ryan asked, shaking his head at their banter.

“Uh. Well.” Michael grunted again, sitting up slightly. “Other than the fact that you just watched me eat shit into the ground, I think I’m actually doi-” Michael interrupted his own sentence with as gasp as he tried to put pressure on his foot. “On second thought, maybe not.” Michael said, biting his lip to keep from grunting out in pain again.

“Do you think you can stand?” Ryan asked softly, bending down to prod lightly at Michael’s ankle. Michael hissed in pain. “It looks like it’s at least badly sprained, maybe broken, but it will be hard to tell for sure until we get back to a safe house…”

Ryan helped Michael to his feet, but the lad hardly put any pressure on his foot before he crumpled into Ryan, who helped him sit back down on the ground. He could very easily see the Michael was not going to make it very far on foot, and sighed, trying to think of what they could do. As he scanned the area, he realized he knew where they were.

“Well, I’ve got an idea. You’ll probably complain about it, but it’s the best option were going to get.”

Michael sighed, then looked up at Ryan. “What?”

“Well, I’ve got a safe house out here-”

Michael snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”

“-but it’s a bit of a ways off so and it doesn’t really look like walking’s an option, so I’m going to have to, uh, carry you there.”

Michael sighed loudly, glaring down at his foot. “You are 100 percent right I do not like this, but you’re right, I can’t really walk.”

Ryan felt relieved, and it must have shown on his face because Michael laughed and said, “What? You looking forward to carrying me? I mean, who wouldn’t?” He grinned as Ryan’s face grew red.

Ryan shrugged. “I mean, it’s not every day that I get to carry around the one and only _Michael Jones_!” He said sarcastically. When Michael laughed, Ryan grinned before crouching in front of him and picking him up bridal style.

“Think of how _I_ feel! I get to be carried by _the_ Ryan Haywood!”

Ryan began walking in what he was pretty sure was the way to his safe house as Michael leaned into his shoulder.  Ryan walked quickly, but made sure to try not jostle Michael too much.

“Wow,” Ryan huffed. “I’m really glad that I’ve been going to the gym lately,” Ryan joked, and Michael chuckled.

“Hey man, you should be glad _I’ve_ been going to the gym.” Michael sassed back. Ryan he practically _feel_ Michaels grin as he walked, and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, your right. I’m not sure I could’ve carried those extra 10 pounds.”

Michael mock-gasped, lightly hitting Ryan’s chest as he walked. “First of all, how _dare_ you!” Michael yelled out shifting so he could glare up at Ryan. “I’ve lost _12_ pounds, thank you much!”

Ryan chuckled, glancing down at the lad in his arms.

The trek to the safe house took about 20 minutes, the two exchanging sassy comments the whole way. As they approached the door, Ryan realized that in order to get in, he would have to set the Michael down in order to get the keys out of pocket, yet he wasn’t too keen on setting him back on the ground. (If he was being honest with himself, he was enjoying the feeling of the lad in his arms. But, because honesty wasn’t one of his best qualities, he wasn’t being honest, and he wasn’t enjoying it, and he _totally_ didn’t have a crush on Michael, no way, it wasn’t a thing.)

Michael, noticing that Ryan had hesitated, looked up at him. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Ryan bit his lip. “I kinda need to get my keys to get in…”

“Oh, I’ll get them for you.” Before Ryan had time to reject, or even process what was said, Michael was reaching into Ryan’s pocket.

Ryan froze, staring down as Michael rifled through his pockets and pulled out his key ring.

“What?” Michael asked, grinning as he noticed the shocked look on Ryan’s face.

“Uh, well…. Um, okay then, I guess….” Ryan stumbled over his words before shaking his head making his way to the door. He told Michael which key to use, and the lad unlocked and opened the door, allowing Ryan to step inside.

As soon as they walked inside, he walked over and set Michael on the couch, pulling over a chair for Michael to place his foot on.

“Okay,” Ryan said, forgetting some of his nervousness from before. “I’m going to go grab the stuff to wrap your foot up, and some ice.”

Michael nodded, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. Ryan stared for a moment, studying the lads face before remember his total-not crush, and he blushed and quickly left the room to go get the first aid kit.

He padded into the bathroom and shut the door, quickly stepping over to the sink and splashing his face with cold water. He looked up to stare at his face in the mirror. He felt his plan to ignore the crush he had slipping down the drain and he groaned softly.

“Fuck.” He muttered, shaking his head.  He grabbed the first aid kit and headed back out to the kitchen to grab an ice pack before wandering back into the room where Michael laid.

Michael opened his eyes and watched as Ryan made his way into the room. He sat up slightly, shifting his foot so Ryan could look at it better.

Ryan crouched down in front of Michael, (rolling his eyes at Michaels, “Woah, at least buy me dinner first.”) and began to examine his ankle.

After a few moments, Ryan cleared his throat. “Well, on the bright side, it’s not broken.”

Michael sighed in relief.

“However,” Ryan continued, “its sprained pretty bad. You’ll have to take it easy these next few days, and make sure not to put too much weight on it.”

“Does that mean I get to be carried around by you the next few days? Because that’d be fucking sweet. It’s like having a chauffeur, but like, without the car.”

“I mean, if you insist,” Ryan joked, bandaging up Michaels ankle easily and setting the ice pack on top of it.

“I could get used to that. You’re arms are pretty comfy.”

“Hey man, you can be in my arms any time you want.” Ryan said with a wink. _Oh my God what am I doing he’s going to think I’m creepy and weird,_ Ryan thought to himself.

Michael laughed. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer sometime.”

Ryan grinned, then felt his phone buzz.

_“Where are you two morons? I swear if you’re off banging somewhere I’ll first off all congratulate you on finally making a move, and then I would beat you up, because you have the fucking money.”_

Ryan laughed softy, and then responded.

_“Geoff, first of all, we’re not banging. Michael sprained his ankle, so I went to one of my safe houses up closer to Chiliad. We’re going to lay low here tonight in case the cops are still looking for us, but we’ll get back to the penthouse tomorrow. Btw, the cash is safe and will be in your hands soon.”_

He told Michael of his plan. “Besides, if we try and go back tonight, and we run into some cops, the only vehicle I’ve got up here is my dirt bike, so…”

“Yeah, I’d rather not get shot today, thanks. I’m cool with staying here.”

Michael laid his head back down on the couch, closing his eyes again. Ryan found himself studying the lads face. He blushed and stood up quickly, walking over to the TV to turn on his Xbox. He offered a controller out to Michael, who had opened his eyes as he heard Ryan move. The lad grinned and grabbed it.

The pair played for a while, exchanging banter back and forth. After a few hours, Ryan yawned, gaining Michaels attention. He glanced down at his phone and saw that it was nearly 1 am.

“Oh, Jesus. It’s later than I thought it was.” Ryan glanced over Michael, who was yawning and glaring at Ryan.

“Look what you made me do,” Michael grumbled through his yawn, and Ryan laughed. “As much fun as this yawning standoff is,” Michael stated, “I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“Okay, cool. You, as the injured one, gets dibs on the bed.”

“Rightfully so!” Michael said sarcastically before laughing.

Ryan stood up and crossed over to where Michael was sitting, who put his hands up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  Ryan laughed and shook his head before bending over and picking up the lad.

He walked into the bedroom and set Michael down again. “You know,” Ryan started, “I’ve got a set of crutches you can use.”

“But it’s so much more fun to have you carry me around!”

Ryan laughed. “Whatever you say, man.” He walked over to the door and made sure Michael was settled before turning the lights off.

“Hey, Ryan?” Michael said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for taking care of me, and like, wrapping my ankle and everything.”

“Oh, no problem.”

He turned to leave, but stopped when Michael’s voice cut through the room again. “Hey, Rye?”

“Hmm?”

“Were serious before, when you said that, you know, I could lay in your arms anytime, or whatever?”

Ryan froze, and was glad for the darkness to cover up the blush on his face. “Uh, well…. Kind of, yeah,” Ryan said sheepishly.

“Oh.” There was a small pause, and then Michael stated quietly, “I think I’d like to take you up on your offer now, if that’s okay?”

Ryan sat quietly for a minute, going through scenarios in his head before realizing that this was actually happening. “I mean, if that’s what you want…” Ryan said, walking slowly over to the bed.

“Mhmm.” Michael hummed.

Ryan shrugged, then laid down in the bed beside Michael, careful of his wounded ankle.

Michael shifted over, burying his face in Ryan’s chest as Ryan wrapped his arms around him. Ryan sighed.

“What? Michael asked, pulling back slightly to look up at Ryan’s face.

“It’s just that…Well, I’ve been wanting to for this for a while.”

Before Michael could ask what “this” was, or before Ryan could lose his nerve, he tipped his head down and pressed his lips softly against Michael’s.

After a second, he pulled back. “Sorry, that might have been too-” Ryan was interrupted as Michael leaned up and pressed his lips back to Ryan’s, kissing him again.

When they pulled away, Ryan watched as Michaels eyes closed with a content sigh, and he smiled happily. “Does this mean if I asked you if you wanted to go out with me, you might say yes?” Ryan asked softly, biting his lip.

“I think I would definitely say yes,” Michael responded, opening his eyes to stare up at Ryan.

“Well, in that case… Michael, will you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?”

Michael smiled and nodded. “I would love to.”

Ryan smiled wildly, and leaned down again, pressing his lips against his boyfriends. _Wow, I could get used to saying that. Boyfriend._ Ryan thought to himself as he pulled away.

“Goodnight, Michael.”

“Goodnight, Rye.”

The pair fell asleep with Michael snuggled into Ryan’s chest with Ryan’s arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Sorry if the end was a bit weird.  
> Kudo's and comments are always appreciated :)  
> Have a prompt? Put it here, in the comments, or message me at viczilla13.tumblr.com


End file.
